Fatal Destiny
by Amayada
Summary: Set 3 years after the demon world tournament. Yusuke was sent to investigate on the large influx of D class demons in England. He failed and instead pulled a Kurama. Harry Potter is born. Yusuke x Kurama.
1. Chapter 1

**Fatal Destiny**

**By**: Amayada

**Summary**: Set 3 years after the demon world tournament. Yusuke was sent to investigate on the large influx of D class demons in England. He failed and instead pulled a Kurama. Harry Potter is born. Yusuke x Kurama.

**Prologue**

Yusuke was trapped. He had been fighting D class demons without break for weeks. He had not eaten. He had not slept. He was out of energy and there were more demons coming his way. He knew he could fight them off, but the amount of demons drastically increased every time he knocked out a bunch. He knew he would not be able to make it back home at this rate.

He wished he called for backup earlier. However, he knew Hiei would have to be in **Makai** (demon world) with his border patrol and Kuwabara was studying for his university entrance exams. Kurama. Well, Kurama was in medical school and he could not bring his heart to ask any of his friends to drop their important work for little old him. Besides, he really did not want anything to happen to Kurama. After-all, Shiori needed Kurama more than he did. He sighed as more demons piled on top of him.

If he was going to go, he may as well take these damned demons with him and go fashionably. He knew there would be no coming back to life this time. This was strike three. He only wished that he had spent more time with Kurama.

_Damn. Kurama is going to be pissed. I am sorry Kurama. Maybe Koenma will let me talk to him before he judge me and send me off? …Nah. I don't think he is that generous._

Yusuke shrugged. There was nothing he could do about his life, but he would at least rid the world of these pests before he go. Thus, with one last gigantic blast, he let go of everything he had.

"REI GUN!"

The sky brightened with bright blue light, which faded as suddenly as it appeared. The sky cleared. The single being left crumbled onto the floor with no energy left.

_I am sorry Kurama. Forgive me. I love you._

With his last thought, Yusuke closed his eyes and heard no more.

"YUSUKE!"

Kurama woke up with sweat all over him. He sat up, looked around him, trying to calm his racing heart. He looked towards the window and noticed the full moon outside. He flopped back onto his bed, covering his eyes with his right arm, trying to rid of the afterimage of his dream.

"It was just a nightmare, Yusuke is alright. Yusuke is alright. He is strong. He is not an ex-demon king for nothing. Why am I so worried?" He whispered to himself like a mantra.

He observed the full moon outside his window again. "Yusuke, please be safe." He whispered to the air.

Three weeks had passed since then. Kurama was getting very worried. All he could think of was Yusuke. All he could see was also Yusuke. He did not even notice his fork stabbing the dining table for quite some time.

"SHU-CHAN!"

The voice pierced his thoughts. He looked up and saw the worried eyes of his mother.

"Shu-chan, are you alright? Are you feeling unwell? Would you like some cold water?" She looked at Shuichi and silently asked for a glass of water.

Kurama shook his head, clearing his thoughts, forcing a smile on his face. "I am fine, mother. I am sorry to worry you. Let's finish dinner."

He kept his forced smile on his face to reassure his family of his health.

_Yusuke._

Just as he was about to bring his fork to his mouth… the phone rang. Kurama jumped and rushed to the phone, hoping it would be Yusuke, who would no doubt tease him about his worried nature.

"Yusuke?"

"Kurama, this is Kuwabara. Koenma wanted all of us to meet at Genkai's now." The phone slipped from his hand as his legs weakened and could no longer hold him up. He slipped down the wall, his hands shaking. His body started to convulse.

"Kurama, you there? Hello? Hello? Never mind. I will be right over." The dead tone of the telephone was the only thing to be heard as Kuwabara hanged up. It echoed loudly within the house and the thumps of running feet could be heard rushing towards him.

His eyes glazed over. He heard nothing. He could hear nothing. It seemed like he was underwater and could no longer understand anything that his family was trying to say. Suddenly an orange blob appeared over the black blobs in his vision. The orange blob was attached to a face that was also blurred. Something reached out and shook him HARD.

His ears seemed to be working at last.

"SHUICHI, GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF!" The person was shaking him and yelling like a banshee that it was making his head hurt like hell.

Kurama reached out with both hand, gripping the person's shoulder, wishing the person would stop shaking him so much. His eyes blanked away their cloudiness.

"Kuwabara? What are you doing here?" His eyes innocently big.

"Are you alright Kur…Shuichi? You looked so pale. I will tell the others that you are not feeling well." Kuwarbara observed his friend, patted his shoulder, and turned around, preparing to leave.

"Kuwabara, wait." Kurama reached out and took Kuwabara's sleeve. He slowly stood up even though he was still wobbly on his feet.

"I will go with you." It was not a question, but a statement. Kuwabara nodded and they both departed for Genkai's.

The trek up was long and tedious for Kurama. He felt his heart pounding with every step he took. He hoped beyond hope that Yusuke will be at the end of those stairs, laughing at him, teasing him about his condition. He could imagine what he would say.

_Come on Kurama, don't be such a girl!_

"Yusuke?" He whispered so low that even Kuwabara did not hear. He shook his head, but nevertheless, it brought a tiny smile on his lips.

However, it was not Yusuke, but Yukina, waiting for them at the top of the stairs. She quickly waved them in and stated that everybody else had arrived.

Kurama took a look around him and realized that everyone was called, even Atsuko, Yusuke's mother. His eyes widened. He shook his head of all bad thoughts. If he wasn't sitting, he knew his legs would not be able to support him. He could feel his hands shaking. His heart quickened.

Koenma observed everybody in attendance. He knew what he had to say. He knew that he did not like what he had to say. He knew that if he wasn't sitting, he wouldn't be able to stay standing. He put his hands in his pockets to steady them. His breath quickened. He knew he would have to say what he didn't want to say or believe, but he also knew it was his duty. It was what was expected of him. He raised his head, looked at each person in the eyes. His mouth moved, forming words.

"Yusuke is dead."

"HAHAHAHA! DON'T BE ABSURB! The Detective can't die from D class level demons. He's an S class!" Hiei laughed, choking on his words.

"Yah! Yusuke can't die from such pansy demons!" Kuwabara added, trying to keep his tears at bay, forcing a smile one his face.

Kurama knew and understood what was said. He just couldn't register it.

_Yusuke's gone. Impossible. I haven't had a chance to tell him how much I loved him. How his hair is so soft when it was not being gelled up. How his comments and teasing would bring a smile to my face. How his smile would be infectious. How his face is so innocent and carefree when he slept. Oh my gosh! Yusuke's dead. Yusuke's dead. Yusuke's dead._

Kurama couldn't hold it anymore. Drops after drops of tears running down his face. He lifted his hand to wipe the water away, but ended up with even more. He couldn't stop the flow. He couldn't stop at all.

_YUSUKE!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fatal Destiny**

**By**: Amayada

**Summary**: Set 3 years after the demon world tournament. Yusuke was sent to investigate on the large influx of D class demons in England. He failed and instead pulled a Kurama. Harry Potter is born. Yusuke x Kurama.

**Notes: **Thank you for all the reviews and all of you who are following this story! I am so happy and excited! I hope you all will keep reading the rest of the story! I am trying to finish this story as soon as possible because I know that if I stop, I will never update it again. LOL. Silly me.

**For twilightserius: **Thank you for your review! Love is love no matter if there is any age differences. Shrug. But the way you worded it sounds like Yoko Kurama is a pedophile. HAHA! That's a thought! You just made my day! HAHA!

**For BloodMoon93: **Thank you for your review! This idea is not very unique after-all since some of my favorite fanfictions surround this idea. I just couldn't find enough of them. So, decided to make one more. LOL.

**Forewarning: **This chapter is mostly explaining what happened to the rest of the team and such, so not much action here. **Gomen **(sorry).

**Chapter 1**

All was dark around him. He couldn't move. He felt clamped. He wanted to move. No. He needed to move.

Suddenly he could hear soothing voices, singing voices. He also felt something rubbing him, soothing him, calming him.

He could feel himself falling into a deep, deep, sleep, oblivious to the world around him.

16 years old Harry Potter had always known he was different from everybody. Well, his relatives and his scarred forehead did that job for him, but he also felt that he did not belong with the rest of society, whether it was the muggle or the wizard world. He couldn't explain the feeling. Sure, he had his best friends. Don't get him wrong, his best friends were like family to him. But, he felt that there was something missing from his life.

He felt that a part of him was missing.

He couldn't understand the feeling. He could feel his heart clamp up under his fingers when he thought about it.

He felt like part of him wanted to cry out, to relieve this frustration.

He just couldn't understand what he was feeling.

For 16 years, Kurama had finished medical school, finished his residence, and had become one of the most renowned physicians in the world. He had invented cure for incurable diseases. He had won awards after awards. His family were very proud of him. They practically shine when they talked about him in public, and out of public eyes. They were happy. His new stepfather had been successful with his business, his new stepbrother just graduated from university, his mother was very happy. Him, however, everything had been monochrome ever since Yusuke's death.

The awards meant nothing if Yusuke wasn't beside him.

His fame meant nothing if Yusuke wasn't there to support him.

He would smile for the sake of smiling, but there is no point if Yusuke wasn't there to smile with him.

He would always regret the choice that he had made.

He should not have made Yusuke go alone on that mission.

He should have insisted to go with him.

He should have …He should have …

He dropped his head in shame, in sadness, tears clouding his eyes. He should have, but he didn't. Period.

For 16 years, Hiei had been patrolling the Makai borders. He had been trying to prevent humans from crossing into Makai and preventing their deaths. It was boring. It never changes. Humans trespass, he would kick them back to **Nigenkai **(Human World). That's all there was to it.

He tried for the Makai tournament, but with none of his teammates present, he did not find any amusement in it.

He thought power was everything.

He had the power, but it meant nothing to him.

He looked at his hands. He didn't understand. What had happened?

For 16 years, Kuwabara had become a teacher. He found himself wondering around his old neighbourhood, reminiscing the old times. The times Urameshi would punch his face in, each and every time he tried to approach him. The times he was a punk with his gang full of pompadours. He missed the old times. He even missed the missions that they all went as a team, even though most of them ended in serious injuries. He smiled.

With that thought, he applied to be a teacher at Sariyuki Highschool, his old secondary school.

He missed the old days.

He was sure that there would be another Yusuke-wannabe in this new generation that he can help.

For 16 years, Koenma had been busy with his training as successor of the Spirit World. He had been searching up and down for a team of spirit detectives as great as his previous one. However, his search had yet to blossom any fruits. He missed his old team. Hell, he even missed Yusuke's boisterous behaviour and kept calling him pacifier breath. He missed those days. Where did it all go?

_Yusuke._

He wouldn't give up his search for a spirit detective. Somehow, he knew his old one, his old friend, is still with the living even though he told the rest of the team that he was dead.

He never told them that his soul was never found. When he got to the battleground, his battered body was the only thing there. No soul. Just a hollow battered body.

He searched for his remote once more. He had to observe the human world again. He had to search for his friend's lost soul.

He looked at every part of the world, searching, hoping. He looked so intensely that he didn't even notice his grip on his remote tightened. He didn't even notice that his remote was even crackling. He knew his friend is out there somewhere. He will not give up.


End file.
